Formed three years ago, the Sacramento CCOP has built a strong foundation for its clinical research program. Sacramento CCOP has already attained several of the goals established in 1986, as we have: maintained a sound working relationship with our research bases; met and surpassed NCI goals for CCOP clinical research; and assured the highest quality of research through sound data management, physician involvement in quality control efforts, careful management of investigational drugs and annual reviews of physician participation. We continue to strive for excellence and are implementing several new goals: to continue to meet and expand NCI goals for CCOP cancer control research activities through participation in our research bases; to continue to expand the involvement of oncologists, other sub-specialists, primary care physicians and area health maintenance organizations in cancer control research activities, and to explore methods of utilizing our regional, population-based cancer registry for NCI cancer control research. The achievement of these aims has been advanced by several distinguishing features of our CCOP. Sacramento CCOP has a large, clearly defined service area, with a complete data base of all cancer patients in the region and has a proven capability to accrue patients to clinical research protocols. Our organizational base maximizes physician participation and allows us to enter into relationships with the area's managed health care providers. We have an extremely experienced team of investigators who are committed to research in cancer treatment and our Principal Investigator is involved at both State and National levels. A critical facet of our Program is the support from our hospital administrations which is evidenced by their commitment to provide significant financial support. These attributes make Sacramento CCOP an excellent candidate for five years of NCI support.